


Sex Arcade: Jasmine

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Sex Arcade Canon [3]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Brave (2012), Pocahontas (1995), Sex Arcade - Fandom, The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Forced, Maledom, Non-Consensual Bondage, Sex Arcade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After acquiring Princess Jasmine, the Sex Arcade hosts the Magic Mouths event (one of many of its kind). This story focuses on the 'Independent Women' booth. As usual, this story is dark contains noncon sex. Unlike my past Sex Arcade content, there isn't any focus on the Hostesses as I am already working on a series centered on the Hostesses and I wanted to something different/simpler for this story, hence it being one part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Arcade: Jasmine

001: Subject Data

Booth Number: 166  
Subject Name: Merida  
Occupation: Princess  
Charge Per Hour: $250.00  
Acquisition date: 6/7/14  
Acquisition level: Easy

Physical Characteristics:  
Sex: Female  
Height: 5’4”  
Weight: 127 pounds  
Bodytype: Athletic  
Hair: Red, long/curly  
Eyes: Blue  
Age: 18  
Blood Type: A

Clientele:  
Male: 43%  
Female: 57%

 

Booth Number: 167  
Subject Name: Pocahontas  
Occupation: Princess  
Charge Per Hour: $250.00  
Acquisition date: 7/9/14  
Acquisition level: Easy

Physical Characteristics:  
Sex: Female  
Height: 5’3”  
Weight: 121 pounds  
Bodytype: Slender  
Hair: Black, long/straight  
Eyes: Dark brown  
Age: 18  
Blood Type: B

Clientele:  
Male: 71%  
Female: 29%

 

Booth Number: 165  
Subject Name: Tiana  
Occupation: Chef  
Charge Per Hour: $250.00  
Acquisition date: 5/10/14  
Acquisition level: Easy

Physical Characteristics:  
Sex: Female  
Height: 5’7”  
Weight: 132 pounds  
Bodytype: Slender  
Hair: Black, ponytail/curly  
Eyes: Brown  
Age: 19  
Blood Type: O

Clientele:  
Male: 57%  
Female: 43%

 

Booth Number: 159  
Subject Name: Jasmine  
Occupation: Princess  
Charge Per Hour: $250.00  
Acquisition date: 23/8/15  
Acquisition level: Easy

Physical Characteristics:  
Sex: Female  
Height: 5’5"  
Weight: 128 pounds  
Bodytype: Slender  
Hair: Black, long/wavy  
Eyes: Brown  
Age: 18  
Blood Type: AB

Clientele:  
Male: 58%  
Female: 42%

 

002: Magic Mouths Event, Booth Three, Level Two, 19/9/15

The chambers didn’t usually get this white. The golden tile trim fragmenting her marble reflection gave Jasmine the impression that they were deliberately attempting to provoke her. The milky color clouded her face, but captured the image of her shredded harem pants, baring her creamy thighs and womanhood. Her breasts were peaked shadows left exposed to the ravenous patrons by her tube top having been pulled down her stomach. The thin yet sturdy chain that was anchored to a golden eye bolt engraved with ‘SA’ appeared to disappear into an amorphous mass.

It was actually connected to the heavy, jeweled choker snugly fitted around her neck that caught on her black mane any time she moved her head. Although she couldn’t see it, she could feel the faint weight of the framed sapphire headband upon her head like a crown. In her brief time at this gilded slave palace, Jasmine had become quite intimately acquainted with with these patrons or ‘Clients’ fixation on making concubines out of captured princesses. The chamber her slavers chained her in this time also had three other women of that distinction as part of some kind of ‘event’. If they had all been queens, would it be different? Would they even be here?

Their slavers, who were barely dressed themselves, were quite verbally kind to the women and clearly sought to protect them from violence while simultaneously denying them the dignities of their stations. What use were crowns and jewels if they were to be reduced to concubines?

Jasmine sighed, drawing the misunderstanding glee of the three well-dressed men who had arrived at the front of the line. Her fellow enslaved royalty were positioned evenly throughout the chamber, forming a circle with their backs to one another. From what she was able to gather from signs, comments and bizarrely lettered displays, each of them had been trapped in this foreign complex for a year opposed to her month. A year, how could she endure this ongoing insult for year, let alone longer? The slavers had to be trying to provoke her! Above her, apparently, was a sign that read, "Independent Women: They don't need no man." Why else would these 'Clients' keep saying it?

“Don’t worry, my little Arabian princess. We have what you need,” the dark skinned business man said.

The lighter toned ones were stripping off their pants, their stubby cocks erect and oozing out that familiar clear liquid. Before the black man unveiled his member, Jasmine's nostrils were filled afresh with masculine scent. She scrunched her nose, a rivulet of the previous patron's cum jiggling as it slowly slid down her cheek. He smirked as his meaty dick plopped out of his waistline and jerked towards her. She had seen bigger, smellier, but that didn't make the prospect of having to service it any less degrading.

The white men advanced toward her while he trailed not far behind. One of them stroked her hair and slowly pumped his cock while the other kneeled down next to her, leaning in close. From that angle, she had a view of his very round backside, hovering inches of the ground. He took her cumslick breast into his mouth and suckled her like a babe. Her brow raised in surprise as a slight chill tickled her exposed skin. Not only did his tongue stimulate her areola, but he slurped up the semen of the prior Client.

It was unusual, and unusual broke the monotony of rough face fucking by man-children. She welcomed it as he took her other flawless breast into his hand, squeezing and caressing it. A less irritable sigh was met with the crown of the meaty cock pressing against her smooth lips. She looked up at the black man as his companion pleasured her bosom. He smiled at her, stroking her clean cheek with the back of his hand.

"Come, my desert jewel."

His hand moved to the back her head, his fingers sinking into her silky hair and pushing her forward. She wanted to resist allowing further humiliation to be inflicted upon her, but she knew it would risk turning this encounter into something less pleasant for her. She allowed her lips to be speared apart, giving the thick sausage entry into her mouth. Like all big cocks, it took some adjustment and concentrated effort to avoid raking her teeth against his velvety skin. Previous experiences of failing to do so made her insides lurch as they rushed to the front of her mind.

However, he continued forward into her without comment and soon her focus was threatened by her gag kicking in. Her breath caught and her eyes began to moisten at the corners. She struggled to maintain control of her jaw amidst her body's raging reflexes, but she knew she would be tasting bile before long. He stopped, though, and her eyes snapped up to his face.

He had such a proud smile. "Good girl."

The hand cupping her breast slid down her stomach to her opening. Her lips were becoming engorged despite herself and there was a certain slickness creeping along her skin. His fingers teased her damp slit, slipping between her lips without pressing inside. She exhaled sharply around the phallus in her mouth. 

The black man laughed. "Don't worry, you will get filled plenty."

His grip on her hair tightened and the slow progression forward was replaced with eager thrusting. Her chest heaved, the teat suckler moving with it. He began squeezing her puffy lips between his fingers, twisting it back and forth. Her body squirmed in their grasps at the sensation.

She quickly became aware through her strained gags of the large scrotum that swung pendulously just below her face. Although it didn't hit her directly, she could feel the whip of wind brush along her chin on every stroke. Just as she had forgotten about him, the masturbating businessman pressed his stubby cock against her messy cheek, oozing out pre cum onto her cheek up to her forehead and rubbing it in. 

Jasmine grimaced. It occurred to her that her cooperation may have been premature. Just over her gurgles of forced fellatio, she could hear the rest of the cacophony filling the chamber. From her left came the strained noises of the Powhatan princess.

Of all the Disney princesses, she was most easily mare bare, her buckskin dress often torn from her body entirely or left in tatters. The seamstresses had to work especially hard to provide her with enough outfits to ruin. However, it wasn’t something she dwelled on.

"You white-washed supermodel cunt." The woman skull fucking her with one of the Sex Arcade’s signature metal strap ons was a particularly significant distraction. 

She was one of the roughest Clients to get their hands on Pocahontas. That would not have been enough to etch her in the princess’ mind, though. There were a couple unique qualities about her that made her instantly recognizable. Out of the thousands Pocahontas had been forced to service, this woman was the Client who had visited her booth the most times. The other quality, of which Pocahontas did not become aware of until after a couple of sessions of painful anal, was that the woman was a Blackfoot Two-Spirit. 

As far as Pocahontas knew, she was the only First Nations’ citizen to come to her booth. And she always had plenty to say.

“Inaccurate Hollywood trash.” She growled, spitting in Pocahontas face and clawing at her cheeks as she pummeled her mouth.

Pocahontas squeezed her thighs together, feeling her honey coat her thighs. Her nipples stood erect on her bruised breasts. Through bloodshot eyes, she gazed up at her ruthless attacker. The woman was inked all over her body with the pride flag on her arm being especially attention grabbing. Her heavy bust was wrapped in turquoise bindings that matched her light blue garter belt. Her dark hair was stylized in a way that made the oddly fashionable Hostesses look uncreative. Just looking at the woman made Pocahontas' insides melt.

She knew it didn't make sense, but she yearned for the woman's presence when she wasn't around. No matter how much she ached after a day in a booth, Pocahontas would sneak in some personal time in her bunk while thinking about her. This Blackfoot was her favorite, much because of how callous she was.

Her heart skipped a beat every time the woman grabbed her mother’s wedding necklace. Her body would shake when the woman pulled it tight around her throat, thrusting the metal cock to the base inside her. If she could, she would wrap her arms around the woman’s legs to invite her further in. She wanted this woman to have what _she_ wanted.

“All you're good for is receiving my cum.” 

The woman growled, slapping Pocahontas’ tits as she began to take longer, harder thrusts. The nearby Hostess looked disquieted, but allowed it to continue. It put her in a position in which she had to field questions asked by confused Clients, but it was preferable to pissing off a minority who apparently wasn’t upsetting the Subject.

To Pocahontas’ left was the newest of the princesses assembled in the booth, Merida. Despite being a recent addition to the Disney line, she was the veteran of the bunch, long since accustomed to the the ferocity and inanities of the Clients... _mostly_.

“Ooooh, Merida…” her regular said, moaning.

His pumping was slow, lightly guided by his interlocked hands on the back of her head. Unlike most other Clients who forced themselves into her mouth, he methodically worked inside her, giving her mind plenty of time and freedom to wander. 

She could see his flabby gut moving toward and away from her at a leisurely pace. She could see the wispy hair on his legs, left bare by his habit of pulling his pants down around his ankles. She could feel his red bush prickling the tip of her nose. She could feel his hands caress her unruly hair. She shivered.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, on with it!" the woman who was next in line said. She was flanked by two other women, all of whom were stirring their slightly moist pussies.

"Some of us have places to be, fanboy." The one to her left wore a t-shirt displaying a still of Merida's face surrounded with cocks and caked with cum. Above it was the phrase 'Highlander Whore'.

They were apparently Brits, and not of her clan. And they clearly were going to take her all at once. Still, at least they were not going to _lovingly stroke her hair_. Bile rose to the top of her throat and she had to choke it back down. The fanboy continued his slow thrusting, moaning to himself.

And to her left was the odd woman out. Princess by marriage rather than birth and the one with specified ambition, Tiana was pinned between the thighs of her current Client. Her mascara ran down to her chin, carried by streaming tears and her crown had been displaced from her disheveled hair. Her ball ball gown barely clung to her shoulders, having been torn to shreds by her aggressive Client.

The woman giggled to herself in a thick yet regal sounding accent. This blonde reminded Tiana of Lottie la Bouff, though she was more composed. She was bubbly, yet very still apart from her grinding hips. And though she talked to Tiana as she rode her face, her comments didn't seem to be about Tiana.

"Good girl. Lick mastuh's pussy." She gripped Tiana's hair tightly, pushing harder against her face. "You can't get back to the fields until you taste her honey."

Tiana looked up at her, too bemused to be offended. Did the woman even know where she was? Did she know who Tiana was? Did it even matter?

As the woman continued her babbling, Tiana focused on not suffocating inside her folds. The scent was strong, albeit not entirely unpleasant. It was a welcome deviation from the same old smelly cock odor. She even found herself curious about the taste. She opened her mouth, snaking her tongue into her Client's vagina and licking the walls. 

A stream of feminine fluid coated her tongue which she cautiously swallowed. The taste was less strange than she imagined it would be. A purr came from above her. The woman looked down at her with glee in her eyes.

"Ah, yes, sugah. I'm almost there." She grunted, grinding her juicy lips along the ridge of Tiana's nose. 

All around the circle, a short euphony of moans filled the space as the Clients came. The fanboy slowed to a stop, pumping gush after gush into Merida’s mouth which she took in with several loud gags. Pocahontas whimpered as her attacker vacated her mouth to release her cumshot. Instead of getting to taste the load, it blasted her face from cheek to cheek, splashing her eyelids and chin with drops she couldn’t drink up. The southern belle tightened her grip on Tiana’s head as she rode out her orgasmic spasms, her face contorted in a seemingly pained ‘O’ face. The black man unloaded in Jasmine clogged throat as her nostrils flared, struggling for air. His companions rubbed theirs out onto the sides of her face, plastering her forehead and hair with their goo.

Each of the princesses took a second to gasp for air as their respective Clients moved out of the way for the next persons in line.


End file.
